


heteronormativity festivity

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Heteronormativity, M/M, adam gets fucking wrecked, are we cursed or blessed, au in which shit isn't fucked, i hate him, or possibly just an alternate timeline, sk8er boy by avril lavigne is a fandom???, takes place about episode five but i change things?, that people can write fics for????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: Reki refuses to be “the guy who just hangs around SNOW”.  On the other hand, “the guy dating SNOW” has a nice ring to it.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 391





	heteronormativity festivity

**Author's Note:**

> hey. can you believe there's only gonna be twelve episodes (of this season?),,,, damn.

“Why don’t you bring Langa over more often?” Reki’s mother scolds, whisking something in a ceramic bowl. He sticks a finger in, laughing when she swats him away, and puts it in his mouth. Chocolate.

“Ah, I’m serious,” she pouts. “I know it can be crazy over here, but he’s your best friend, isn’t he? I’d like to know him.”

“I mean,” Reki points out, “he’s my boyfriend. But I guess the rhetoric still applies.”

“‘Rhetoric’,” his eldest sister repeats. “Who taught you that?”

“I listen when you talk!” he protests, ducking out the door and grabbing his board. She expresses her doubt after him, loudly and vocally, as he takes to the streets. His mother’s laughter trails behind.

Whatever. Reki leaps nimbly onto his skateboard (and isn’t that the best feeling - to effortlessly coast through something that had taken him weeks to perfect) and sails along. Just a few more hours until ‘S’, until he and Langa can be among friends and fellows, until he can force MIYA to eat something more than protein packets.

Up ahead, he can spot their usual meeting place. Langa is checking his phone as he waits, but he looks up when Reki draws near. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Reki repeats, grinning. A quick nudge of his shoulder to Langa’s and then they’re off, flying through the streets, being public nuisances. A business man yells at them as they cut him off. Children scatter out of their path, giving them moving obstacles to duck and weave around. Langa tips his head back and stares at the sky. Reki tips his head to the side and stares at Langa.

“Think we’ll make it to school on time?” Langa asks absently, smile playing over his lips. 

Reki knows he doesn’t really mind, as long as they’re moving under the sky. “Only if we speed up!”

With that, he pushes off the ground again, moving forward, shifting his balance to skid off a curve. Success is sweet in his lungs, in Langa’s surprised chuckle. Maybe they really will make it to school on time - no admonishment, no looks from their classmates, less time to skate. 

And maybe Reki’s the king of Mars.

“Side path?” he offers, and Langa slides past him to take it. “Hey!”

Sliding, the two of them manage to make it through the alleys and maze of sidewalks to avoid near collision in front of the school. A bell rings from somewhere inside. With a start, Langa steps off his board, careful eye on the administrator’s windows. Reki grabs his wrist and takes off running.

“And there they are,” their teacher says dryly as they enter the classroom, precious seconds ahead of tardiness. “I suppose you intend to sleep or daydream through this class, as well?”

Reki offers his cheerful smile, the one that can melt butter. “Hah, sorry! Won’t happen again!”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she deadpans, but waves him off with an exasperated smile.

“School,” Langa complains, dropping elegantly into his seat.

Following the pale line of his fingers as they come to rest on his desk, Reki nods. “Mm. School.”

He supposes it’s not all bad. Gym is pretty nice, considering he’s fairly athletic with all the skating. The workload makes it a bit difficult. However, it’s tolerable, all in all, especially since it’s time he gets to spend with Langa.

Reki pillows his arms on the desk and leans into them. From here, he can watch the changes in expression, the little reactions, the sleepiness that all come to life on Langa’s face. There’s a fond feeling in his chest. 

_That’s dipping dangerously into sappiness,_ he scolds himself. Instead, Reki lets his eyes flutter closed. He’s not going to sleep. Really, he’s not.

“Reki,” somebody whispers, “it’s time for lunch.”

“It’s time for what?” Reki grumbles, sitting upright. Langa’s face, close to his, is mildly concerned. “Oh! Oh. Okay.”

“You two are such good friends!” one of the girls in their class chirps.

“Someone might even put the word ‘boy’ in front of it,” Reki mutters, but he grabs his bag and exits the room, rubbing his eyes.

“That was a while to sleep, even for you,” Langa observes once they’re in their lunchtime roof spot. 

“Ye-ah,” he admits, flopping backwards. He feels around on the ground for his bento, and Langa places it into his hand. 

The other boy nods seriously. “Is that the end of the conversation, then?”

“The more I sleep, the more energized I am for ‘S’!” Reki explains. He pops up from his prone position, unties his bento, and shoves rice into his mouth. Beside him, Langa’s eyes sparkle. He nods briskly, like this makes perfect sense - and maybe it does.

“Maybe I should start doing the same,” he mutters.

Reki laughs. “One of us needs to take notes!”

And so the rest of the day, Langa gets to sleep while Reki grumbles into his notebook, consoled by the knowledge that they’ll swap back tomorrow. The final bell has never sounded so sweet.

“Time for ‘S’?” Langa mumbles, eyes leaden with sleep, as Reki snaps a picture. He shakes his head.

“Nope. This is my lockscreen now, though.”

Wow. It’s kind of easy to forget how much Langa is inclined to blush, what with the whole ‘ice prince’ vibe he accidentally gives off on the surface. Still, he’s literally ‘as white as snow’ - like this is some fairy tale, and not the story of two regular high schoolers (okay, one and a genius) participating in death defying stunts on the regular.

At any rate, Langa’s face is now as red as Reki’s hair. If he were a nicer guy, he wouldn’t point it out. Reki considers himself a nice guy.

“You’re a tomato,” he finds himself saying. Ah. There went that plan. Langa puts his face back on his desk and shrugs until Reki snorts and drags him up. “C’mon. I’ll meet you later tonight, but we can skate around first.”

…

“You two finally showed!” JOE calls, throwing up his hand to wave. It whacks Cherry in the face, who squawks in indignation, and the two devolve into squabbling kindergartens. Unfazed, Reki and Langa weave through the crowd to reach them. MIYA looks at them out of the corner of his eye and says nothing until Reki gives him a noogie.

“Stupid golem!” he snaps, shoving at the offending hand. “See if I show you how to do a flip.”

“If you don’t, Langa will,” Reki retorts. With a final mussing of hair, he takes his arm off MIYA’s head, instead dipping into his bag to produce a burger. “Here. We stopped on the way.”

“You disgust me,” MIYA informs him. His eyes stray to the burger, nose curling in dismay as he reads the label. “You’re going to die at twenty three.”

“Well, I’m sure your speech at my funeral will be touching,” Reki replies, resolving to smuggle the food into MIYA’s hood at the first opportunity.

Langa taps him on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go hit the ramps.”

“Sure,” Reki replies, bumping fists with him. “Hey, if you see -”

“- PUFFERFISH owes you twenty, doesn’t he?” Langa says, at the same time. Reki taps his forehead and blows a kiss as he leaves.

“I’m glad to see people are carrying on the inherent homoerotism in high risk sports scenarios,” Cherry observes archly. JOE snorts.

“I mean.” Reki sighs, flipping the burger from palm to palm. “We are dating.”

MIYA bursts out laughing, and Reki takes the chance to slip him food. JOE says something along the lines of “if only, wouldn’t that be a sight”, and Cherry punches him in the arm, replying “don’t speculate about teenagers you’ve known for a month”. Reki decides to ditch the group for the sake of his mental health.

Coasting along, Reki skates slowly to the ramps. Langa’s flipping, turning, contorting with bigger and bigger tricks, one of the suns that everyone else at the park revolves around. His draw is magnetic, his eyes focused higher and higher. Reki whoops as Langa pulls off a particularly convoluted trick.

“Who’s the redhead?” a nearby woman mutters.

“He’s that guy who just hangs around SNOW,” the man with her explains. “I’ve never seen him do anything particularly special.”

 _I literally almost took down Shadow,_ Reki thinks to himself, deadpan.

“Actually,” he announces out loud, and it’s worth it to see them flinch, “I’m that guy who’s _dating_ SNOW.”

There’s a pause.

Then the pair start laughing, honestly wheezing, arms around each other’s shoulders. The woman wipes a tear from her eye. “That’s good, kid.”

“Are you kidding,” Reki says.

Finally, Langa notices him, skating over. “What’s going on.”

“Are we actually, somehow, not dating?” Reki demands. “That’s honestly the only thing I can think of.”

“I was under the impression that we were?” Langa mutters, brows pinching together. “Do we have to file a report or something? Is there a HR department for ‘S’?”

“Heteronormativity,” Cherry says sagely. Somehow the other members of their little group have found Shadow and moved to the ramps. JOE coughs.

Rolling his eyes, Reki turns away from the still-cackling skaters. “I guess.”

“Little Langa!” A voice calls, lights flickering, and screams of “ADAM! ADAM is back again!” ring through the park.

A few people don’t seem too bothered. 

“He’s been back, like, three times per week.” one mutters. “It’s not really a deal anymore.”

“This is exactly what I needed to end my day,” Reki announces. “Thank you.”

“My EVE candidate!” ADAM sings, skating over with a fluidity that Reki hates more than envies.

Langa, instead of immediately throwing down a challenge, steps over to Reki and kisses him. Pointedly. It’s kind of startling and embarrassing and great. Reki, being the mature guy he is, flips ADAM off.

“They were _serious,_ ” MIYA says, horror struck. “It’s like watching your brother make out with someone.”

“To the surprise of no one,” Shadow groans. “Can we move on to gratuitous violence yet?”

In the background, ADAM is wailing. Reki is fairly certain no less than forty people are exchanging money. The rude skaters are apologizing frantically, MIYA has discovered the burger, and the older two skaters are arguing again. 

It’s not the worst day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos will be tattooed on my back to scandal my french canadian grandparents. it's for a good cause.
> 
> tumblr: snackzimmerman


End file.
